


Hide and Seek

by eratothemuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: Dean isn't himself after becoming a Demon, and you find yourself more scared of him than you ever have.





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Imagine: Imagine Demon!Dean looking for you in the bunker.  
> This is a request for anon, based on the Imagine listed above. I hope you like it!  
> \- Meg <3 xx

You couldn’t see him like that. The taunting words coming from an all too familiar mouth were salt in an open wound. Deep down, you knew that if seeing Dean this way was this hard on you, it was a thousand times worse for Sam.

You aren’t as strong as Sam is, though.

So when Dean had turned his biting words from Sam to you, you had to leave the room. It was too much. Before you managed to turn the corner in your retreat, Dean managed to shoot one last arrow.

“If this ‘treatment’ doesn’t work on me, Sammy,” Dean had spat, “do you think you’d have the stomach to run me through? I think we both know she doesn’t.“ 

And that’s when it had hit you, full force. The crippling question that you’d been trying to avoid since the moment you’d found out Dean was a demon. And you knew he was right. You’d always been willing to die for the Winchester brothers, but you’d never even fathomed that it could be one of them behind the metaphorical trigger.

Honestly, you doubt a gun would be this demon’s weapon of choice.

You hadn’t even realized where you were going until you wound up outside Dean’s bedroom. So many nights had passed where this had been a sanctuary, but when you walked through that threshold it felt nothing like home.

Home was sitting in that dungeon, chained up and getting shot full of type-O blood. 

You didn’t even notice when Sam entered the room, “I guess we’re both too sentimental for our own good.” A halfhearted chuckle came from his chest, making you lift your head from your hands. You could see in his eyes that whatever else Dean had said was getting to him. 

“You okay, Sammy?” he didn’t have to answer; it was obvious. Nothing was okay. When was it ever? You passed the time in a solemn silence, both trying to cope in your own ways.

It was Sam who got back to business. It was always Sam.

“Feeling up to going back to work?” Sam sighed, putting the photos he’d been rummaging through back on Dean’s nightstand.

“We should be getting paid overtime,” you groaned, making the first real smile you’d seen in a long time grace his lips. Taking his outstretched hand, you slid from the bed. 

When you got to the basement and that chair was empty, nothing could stop the ice-cold fear that shot up your spine.

Sam was immediately thrown into action mode, “We need to lock the bunker down.”

“He could be anywhere,” you whisper, matching Sam’s long strides with about three of your own. Even with his quickened pace, Sam moved with the trained silence of a seasoned hunter. 

“That’s what I’m worried about,” Sam glances around a corner.

“Come on Sammy,” Dean’s voice breaks the unnerving silence that had fallen over the bunker, “Come out and play with your big brother.”

“I’ll stall him. You get to Electrical,” you grip Sam’s uninjured arm, nodding determinedly.

“Its too dangerous,” Sam protests.

“When are we ever  _not_  in danger, Sam?” the question doesn’t shake his resolve, but you push him forward anyway.

Sam knows there’s nothing he can say to change your mind, “Be careful.” And with those words you both push off in different directions.

“Don’t play hard to get, (Y/N),” Dean calls again, and you head towards the voice rather than away from it.

“Time to play cat and mouse,” you huff under your breath, making sure you’re far enough away from Sam before you make a ruckus. Your feet hit harder as you break into a run through the halls, knowing Dean can hear you now.

“Honey, I’m home,” you hear what sounds like metal scraping along the tile of the wall, and you know Dean’s armed, “Come give me a warm welcome.”

You gasp as you turn a corner only to have something slam into the plaster mere inches from your face. You look down the hallway to where Dean stands, eyes flickering black as he waves at you. You don’t attempt to pull the hammer from the wall before you run in the opposite direction.

“Oh, you know how I love the chase,” Dean chuckles, striding down the hallway to collect the hammer. When he turns to follow you, you’re no longer in sight. He smirks, “What’s wrong, (y/n)? Didn’t you miss me?”

You ducked into some abandoned room. It was dusty and obviously part of the bunker that hadn’t been searched yet. You wince as the door creaks closed behind you before searching the room for somewhere to hide.

The room seems to have been a sort of storage area. Shelves covered with books and boxes line the walls, some obscuring your view to the back of the room. That’s where you go, ducking behind a shelf in the corner of the room. You silently pray that Sam will just  _hurry up_.

You held your breath. Even when your lungs felt like they were going to explode, you held it. Hearing his voice echo through the halls as he descended on your hiding place, hoping desperately that he would pass by.

Things never went your way.

“Game over, babe.”

The door flew open with a bang as Dean kicked it in, a cruel smile twisting his lips, “I know you’re in here. You never were that good at hide and seek.”

You try to steady your heart that seems to beat so loud that you’re sure it will give you away. Dean pushes something from a shelf, and you hear it shatter over the cement floor. He comes around the shelves, eyes scanning the darkness before they land on you.

“There you are,” and his hand is at your throat before you can scream. You claw at it, gasping as he slams your head against the wall.

“Dean! Stop, please!” you gasp, feeling warmth pool at the back of your head.

“You know, I’m surprised at you (y/n). Thought I’d taught you better,” he sneered, grip tightening as your nails dig into his arm. “I always told you, ‘Don’t let yourself get backed into a corner.’ And what do you do? You went straight for it.”

He slams your head against the wall again, and this time you know you’re bleeding. You decide right then and there on what to use your last breath on. You don’t scream. 

“It’s okay, Dean. I forgive you,” you croak, and see the confusion flicker across his face through your clouded vision. That’s when the lights go out. You’re both covered in darkness for only a second before the red emergency lights flicker on, an alarm sounding through the bunker. 

Suddenly, Dean’s hand is no longer at your throat. You can’t keep yourself from falling to the floor as he walks away from you. Dean’s muffled voice calling for Sam reaches you before your vision goes black.


End file.
